Reality: Sobreviviendo a los Vongola
by NaiffuNix
Summary: ¿Haz soñado alguna vez con participar de un Reality juntos a tus chicos soñados? Bueno, en el caso de muchas, esa respuesta es un ¡Si! Y por ello se esta creando un "Casting" para aquellas que deseen participar de él y confrontarse hasta tener citas con su Mafioso soñado en este programa. "Primera Parte: En busca de personajes OC para este Fic, cupos limitados" 8'DDD
1. Prologo y Busqueda de OC's

Hi! :'3

Soy Yoko o Naiffu pa' las que no me conocen y bueno, como mencione a mi Famiglia Angeli Della Notte, traeria un Fic sobre un Reality de Comedia/Romance y quien sabe que más (?) *^* Y psss... invito a demases lectores, que si gustan que pasen y se unan que dare hasta cuanta gente se pueda unir, ya que ando en la busca de Personajes OC c':  
Y bueno por ello lean el prologo y lo demás pa' que se den cuenta ~

* * *

**Prologo:**

La suave brisa caía lentamente por la pequeña comunidad de Namimori, todo parecía normal y silencioso a esas horas de la madrugada, bueno a excepción de algunos pajarillos que volaban por el gran y precioso cielo azul.

El sonido de unos papeles volando de la mano de un extraño chico, que gracias a una fuerte ventisca, fueron volando a través de gran parte de la pacifica Namimori, que quien sabia en que manos caerían y uno de aquellos papeles logro caer al suelo, lográndose observar de que se trataba de un folleto con un tipo de propaganda extraña. Nombre de la propaganda: -"**Reality: sobreviviendo a los Vongola" **_Si quieres vivir una experiencia extremadamente adrenalinita, no lo dudes más y apúntate a un casting previo y a este desafío para ver si eres considerada un ser fuerte al sobrevivir contra la Famosa Famiglia Vongola e invitados y ganar premios increíblemente sorprendentes que nunca pensaste obtener-_

Los panfletos con aquella tan inusual propaganda salían volando por cada lado y rincón de aquella ciudad, cayendo específicamente en las manos de "10" chicas destinadas, que por esos juegos del Destino, se interpusieron en el camino de ellas, sin saber lo que les esperaba más adelante, pero cada hilo rojo se comenzaba a unir lentamente desde recibir aquel tan simple pero a la vez extraño papel firmados con el sello prominente **Vongola**. Si la vida te da sorpresas, afróntalas pero nunca dudes que son por algo, más si la vida te ha hecho tropezar tantas veces que te cansas de seguir en lo mismo una y otra vez. Y por ello, las profecías Vongola normalmente deben llevarse a cabo con todo y contra todo.

~ / / ~

A continuación dejare el Casting/Ficha que deben llenar para poder participar de esto:

Ficha para casting (?)

**Nombre:**

**Alias:**

**Personalidad:**

**Tipo de vestimenta/estilo:**

**Pareja/Chico de la serie:**

**Talento/don:**

**Mejor cualidad y Peor Defecto:**

**Hobbies: **

* * *

Bueno como se dieron cuenta, ahi les deje la ficha que necesito que me llenen para que puedan participar de el c':

Espero se animen y luego nos leemos en cuanto se llenen los cupos (?)

Ok, dare algunos personajes que participaran porque ya me los han pedidos o estan apartados, por mis compatriotas de Mafia (?) ~

° Hibari

° Yamamoto

° Gokudera

° Dino

° Xanxus

° Reborn

° Alaude

° Giotto

° Fran

Todos los demás personajes estan libres c': Y si por ej. alguien desea que una chica de la serie sea su pareja -Ejemplo Chrome- También puede hacer su ficha respectiva pidiendola a ella, entienden(?) 8'D Ok, cualquier duda, manden en el reviews su pregunta y too' ~ Weno nos leemos y se agradece su comprensión =o= Ciaossu ~


	2. Capitulo 1

HIIIIIIIIII! ~ Aquí me tienen luego de mucho tiempo, pero al fin me digne a subir el primer Capitulo -3- Perdón la demora, pero mi vageza no tiene limites(?) okno aksjaskja x'DDD Ok, en este capi notaran que ninguna de las Occ's saldra, why(?) Porque la idiota de mi, se le olvido algo sumamente importante en la ficha, Los fisicos de las Occ's DD': Así que plz, las que me mandaron su Occ' que en su review, oh en un MP' me lo manden, ok(?) c': Bueno sin más, le dejare le 1° Capítulo, disfrutenlo To the EXTREMEEEEEE! 8'DD ~

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "**_Presentando a Vongola e invitados especiales"_

Luego de que los veintidós folletos cayeron específicamente en las manos de aquellas chicas predilectas, la paz gobernaba Namimori normalmente, ya claramente se podía observar cómo era una mañana hermosa y muy tranquila, sin que nada la perturbara o al menos es era lo que se sentía, pero claramente estamos hablando sin observar lo que sucedía en la casa Sawada.

Era el hogar del supuesto próximo Decimo Vongola, un usual estudiante inútil más conocido como "Dame tsuna", quien en esos momentos caía como si se tratase de una cámara lenta desde la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, cayendo ya que su actual Tutor lo había pateado ya que este no se levanta de su cama al estar completamente dormido sin que ninguna otra cosa que no fueran los violentos golpes del pelinegro lo despertaran como en aquella oportunidad.

-¡Reboooooooooooooooorn!- Grito y lloriqueo el pelicastaño desde el suelo del primer piso, mientras él bebe venía bajando la escalera muy sereno.

-¡Cállate Tsuna!- Y a ello el arcobaleno nuevamente le mandaba una patada a su alumno, haciendo que este se golpeara contra la pared. –Anoche te dije que el nuevo entrenamiento comenzaba hoy y temprano.- Recalco este con seca mirada, haciéndole a Tsuna recordarlo y comenzar a chillar como niñita.

_Flash Back ~_

_ El cielo negro era precioso a esas horas, la completa oscuridad hacia acentuar perfectamente el cielo con su millones de estrellas y la inigualable luna que iluminaba cada cosa en la ciudad, notándose como el ojicafe jugaba a la consola con el guardián del rayo, tapándose en veces seguidas los oídos por los gritos que Lambo daba por cada cosa. Eso ya en día actual era lo más normal, sin mencionar los constantes daños a la casa Sawada debido a las peleas entre Reborn, Lambo y Tsuna, los cuales increíble e rápidamente era reparados de quien sabia como._

_-Tsuna- Su voz tan monótona hizo que el aludido girara su rostro y su mirada se pillara con el arcobaleno que reposaba en su sillón personal, tomándole poca atención, haciendo que el pelinegro hiciese que su fiel amigo y compañero León, se transformara en un mazo y le diera de lleno en la cabeza al Dame Tsuna. -Te llame, ¿acaso eres sordo?- irónicamente pregunto el Hitman acercándose al adolorido chico._

_ Tsuna de a poco se levantó del suelo y gateando llego a apoyarse en su cama, mientras lágrimas gruesas caían por sus ojos, aquel golpe si le había dado fuerte. –Reborn, deja golpearme- Alego el chico mientras notaba la bipo personalidad del bebe, que en aquel momento se encontraba recostado en su cama, con pose de superioridad y bebiendo un exquisito expresso._

_-Cuando dejes la idiotez, tal vez- Su sonrisa altanera hacia que Tsuna dejara caer su rostro sobre la cama y más gruesas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, sabía perfectamente que jamás sucedería tal cosa, por lo que solo escucho como Reborn tosía para retomar su atención. – ¿Ya leíste la orden nueva que llego de Italia?- Pregunto dando un sorbo a su expresso._

_-¿Nueva orden?- El chico con mueca completamente desconcertada quedo, a lo que el Arcobaleno saco una carta de su bolsillo y se la lanzo a este, quien con un poco de miedo y su super-intuición le decían que nada bueno seria, al menos para él, quien a pesar de ello valientemente abrió esta con cuidado. –HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Típico sonido que Tsuna daba cuando algo lo espantaba por completo, ya que la carta proveniente de Italia tenía una llama pura del cielo y mientras leía lo último palidecía, haciendo que el pelinegro sonreirá ladinamente._

_-Este será un desafío diferente y aunque tenga que arrastrarte a ese lugar mañana, lo hare Dame Tsuna- Finalizo Reborn para pararse en el marco de la ventana del cuarto del pelicastaño, para irse volando a quien sabe dónde con su fiel León, dejando a un Tsuna muerto de terror en una esquina de su habitación. _

_Fin Flash Back ~_

Y es así como Tsuna recordó todo con pesar, por lo que con un aura tipo emo se dirigió a la cocina en donde el ruido era inminente, recibiendo el amable saludo de su madre y los griteríos de sus "hermanos" que se habían colado a su familia hace un tiempo. El chico al terminar todo su desayuno y estar completamente listo, se dirigió a la escuela como un día normal, ya que a pesar de la extraña carta que había recibido la noche anterior, su tan Espartano Tutor le obligo ir a clases, ya que la inauguración de aquel evento comenzaba cuando el sol se ponía en su máximo punto.

-¡Juudaime!- Escucho detrás de él aquella tan animada voz proveniente de su tan fiel amigo peligris, este acompañado de otro chico más de cabello negro con su bate en su hombro como acostumbraba a usar siempre.

-¡Tsuna!- Saludo el energético pelinegro que acompañaba a Gokudera sin dejar de sonreír y mostrar esa tranquilidad que lo definía de los demás.

-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto- Saludo este devuelta alzando su mano, hasta que nuevamente fue derribado por el arcobaleno del Sol que se lanzo encima de él.

-¡Ciossu!- Saludo alegremente Reborn sobre el castaño, viéndose como el peligris corría de inmediato al lado de su Jefe para auxiliarlo y Yamamoto saludaba al bebe con su típica sonrisa, pero de pronto Hayato comenzó a sacar una carta de su bolsillo, la misma que había recibido Tsuna la noche anterior, la cual Takeshi también sacaba de la nada.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- El chillido del castaño tomo la atención de todos los demás, notando a Sawada completamente tembloroso. -¿Ustedes también recibieron una de esas?- El castaño directo su mirada en las cartas que sus amigos tenían en las manos.

-Oh, Tsuna esto es muy interesante, ya veras- Yamamoto sonrió sin saber el martirio que les esperaba a cada uno de ellos en aquel reality próximo, el cual se estaba preparando desde hace meses, seleccionando a los especiales y cuyos "talentos" ¿Podrían hacer que su pareja soñada llegara a sus pies?. Por lo que finalmente los 3 amigos se fueron a su clase correspondiente esperando cada uno por su lado, lo que quizás verían o harían ahí, ya que por nada ellos fueron elegidos para pertenecer a tal enrolló.

~ / ~ / ~

Tranquilamente se hallaba la mansión "Chaos" en aquel momento, se podía ver como se estaban llevando a cabo los últimos detalles para el comienzo de aquel espectáculo dictado supuestamente como un tipo de entrenamiento nuevo, siendo protagonistas la afamada familia Vongola y familias aliadas de esta, como la Cavallone, Kokuyo, Millefiore hasta el gran escuadrón asesino Varia e sin olvidar mencionar algunos de los famosos arcobalenos existentes en el hoy. Algunas cámaras estaban siendo instaladas en varias de las habitaciones de la gran mansión y una cámara grande especialmente en un cuarto secreto, en el cual nuestros futuros y futuras protagonistas podrían confesar cualquier cosa que desearan, obviamente a prueba de desastres conociéndose por ello, la actitud de cada uno de los integrantes a participar ahí.

-Moo~ ¡Que emoción que comience luego esto!- La singular voz molosa del Varia era la única voz que se escuchaba en el lugar.

Toda la producción era exclusivamente del canal "Vongola", una red informativa que como lo dice, es exclusiva de la familia señalada, y gracias a él, el tan esperado Reality seria transmitido en vivo por aquel canal y era para todo tipo de público a menos que el contenido dado sea mayor, se censuraría para la gran pantalla.

~ / ~ / ~

Ya comenzaba a notarse la tarde en Namimori; yaciente del fuerte sol que da en las mañanas y las suaves ventiscas, por una de las calles que te llevaba a "Chaos", se dirigía Tsuna y compañía luego de un aburrido día de clases, como se había indicado en aquella carta entregado a cada uno de nuestros protagonistas, se mencionaba que por la estadía completa en la mansión, a nadie se le permitía salir de los perímetros de la mansión.

-Mooo, ¿Donde se metió Reborn ahora? –Quejándose de camino iba Tsuna cargando en su pequeña espalda la mochila con sus respectivas cosas para la estadía durante el transcurso de aquel evento.

-Reborn~san debe estar por ahí Juudaime, no sé preocupe por le- Le replicaba el peligris que con una sonrisa iba al lado de su fiel Jefe, que no le paraban los temblores por nada del mundo.

-Él bebe si que nos metió en algo interesante, ¿no creen, Tsuna Gokudera?- La sonrisa del pelinegro era radiante, siempre supo que cualquier cosa que el arcobaleno del sol les obligara a hacer, era de lo más divertido, oh al menos para Takeshi que seguía el mismo camino que sus amigos tomaban.

Aproximándose a lo que era la dirección que Reborn le había indicado al castaño, estos se pararon fuera del gran portón de hierro, aquel cubría todo el perímetro de la gran mansión y donde seria su estadía durante todo el reality.

-Woah- Exclamo Tsuna con sus grandes ojos chocolates, veía con gran asombrado la gran Mansión frente a si mismo al igual que los guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia –Si que es grande este lugar- Y en cuanto dejo aquella frase al aire, no tardo en soltar un chillido ya que dentro de la mansión, se escucho una explosión alarmando a los 3 chicos ahí presentes.

Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto sin pedir permiso alguno, decidieron entrar al lugar sin pedir permiso, aún no era la hora del comienzo del show, pero preferían averiguarlo antes de meterse en algo que ya les era desconocido. Tan solo de pisar ya las grandes hectáreas del lugar, dejo plasmado a los chicos, tan lujo había que parecía ser una broma y la intriga que más se cuestionaban era: ¿Quién pudo haber prestado aquel lugar, para semejante jaleo?

-Juudaime vamos dentro del lugar- Apunto el ojiverde hacia la puerta principal de la mansión, algo dentro de él, le decía que seria bueno averiguar de que se trataba.

-Gokudera tiene razón Tsuna, adentro parece que tiene un cine al escucharse un tipo de explosión, quizás algunos estén viendo una película- Comento sonriente el pelinegro, haciendo que unas gotitas de sudor cayeran por las frentes de Gokudera y Sawada. No obstante el castaño solo atino a asentir y corren junto a sus amigos a la entrada y sin previo aviso asomaron su rostro al abrir un poco la puerta.

Y si creían que el lujo era lo que se veía por dentro, estaban equivocados. Dentro de la mansión parecía ser una clase de palacio millonario de esos que solo se ven en las películas; un gran salón adornado con todo lo que uno podría imaginar, una gigante escalera que te llevaría a las tres plantas con cientos de habitaciones y mucho más que dejaba anonadado a los tres chicos recientemente llegados, pero como se dice por ahí, no todo es de color rosa, ya que se volvió a escuchar otra explosión cerca pero esta fue más potente que la anterior, haciendo que los 3 mafiosos corriesen de inmediato a lugar de donde se escucho tal jaleo, haciendo que sus ojos se abriesen pero en diferentes expresiones en cada uno de los chicos.

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos, notaron como toda una habitación estaba hecha en miles de pedazos y grandes nubes oscuras salían de esta. Tsuna de pronto sintió un fuerte escalofrío pasar por su espalda, por lo que detuvo su paso de inmediato.

-Juudaime ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto de inmediato Hayato parando al lado de su Boss, notando como poco a poco el castaño ponía semblante aterrado. Luego una risita juguetona que Gokudera conocía muy bien, se escucho por el silencio que se hizo luego de la explosión, haciendo que estos mirasen dentro de la destruida habitación y notaran la compañía que tendrían durante su estadía ahí.

-VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII- Exclamo, más bien dicho grito cierto peligris que sacaba a la luz una larga Katana apuntándola en contra de un pobre sirviente que yacía en el suelo completamente tirado con un rostro que solo demostraba miedo –Te dije que el Boss solo come carne de bovino rojo- Reclamo Squalo mientras se veía como poco a poco la nube de polvo de dispersaba y se dejaba ver a un pelinegro completamente cabreado, y con una expresión que notaba lo macabro y sádico que podía ser un mafioso enojado.

-Basura- Dijo seco Xanxus mientras sacaba al aire sus potentes pistolas y apuntaba en contra del pobre sirviente, para que este saliese corriendo de inmediato de ahí, con solo un "lo siento", haciendo que finalmente se escucharan las risas de los demás integrantes de Varia.

-Mooo Boss, Taicho, Bel y Fran ya comenzara la inauguración del Reality, vallan a cambiarse- La expresión del extravagante era algo aterrada, esperaba que sus compañeros de equipo ya estuviesen arreglados pero no era así, debido a las explosiones ocasionadas por Xanxus, sus ropas actuales se hallaban llenas de polvo y algo rotas.

-Eh? Pero si esto no es nada, Lus~sempai- Fran salió al final de su burbuja en la cual se había ocultado del jaleo de sus jefes y mostraba su ropa en buen estado, aunque era totalmente inadecuada, se hallaba con una polera holgada y un short corto negro sin mencionar la enorme cabeza de rana que tenía encima de su sien.

-Ushishi pero si no son los Vongola- Señalo con su dedo a los chicos de la Decima generación Vongola, quienes miraban detenidamente como había pasado todo.

-Eh? Perdón… nosotros no queríamos espiarlos, solo queríamos ver que sucedía y… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- La clara voz nerviosa de Tsuna, hacía que más de una fruncida mirada se posara sobre él, haciendo que el chico se escondiese detrás del peligris que lo calmaba de a poco.

-Calma Tsuna, de seguro ellos vienen a jugar a esta casa con nosotros- Sonrió normal Yamamoto mientras levantaba su mano en saludo al Guardián de la lluvia de Varia.

Luego de ello, un tipo de alarma se escucho en altavoz en toda la mansión, era la voz de una mujer que daría un aviso próximo. – _"Por favor, los integrantes de nuestro reality dirigirse al gran salón en donde se dará el comienzo en 5 minutos de este gran evento, muchas gracias por su atención" – _Y así la voz se bajo, dejando a algunos ahí presentes con cara de incredulidad y otros inexpresivos mientras se dirigían ahí sin mayor queja.

-_Siento que ya comenzara una nueva tortura para mí_- Pensó Tsuna caminando junto a sus fieles amigos y algunos de los miembros de Varia. El camino ahí fue corto, pero los ojos de varios se abrieron en grande al notar como así de rápido se había cambiado toda la decoración del gran salón a como estaba antes, en cuanto la vieron por primera vez. Estaba lleno de cámaras y gente con mucho estilo, todos giraron en cuanto notaron como algunos de los presentes miembros del Reality se acercaba al gran salón y algunos periodistas comenzasen a atacarlos con repetidas preguntas y cosas sin sentido.

-Tsunayoshi-kun- Salió de la nada un peligris medio-volando, que se acomodaba al lado de un pelirrojo en un sillón, el castaño sonrió enormemente al notar aquel pelirrojo.

-¡Enma-kun! ¡Byakuran! ¿Ustedes también están metido en esto?- Pregunto de inmediato Tsuna, mientras caminaba hasta ellos y antes de que estos contestasen, desde la larga escalera de cristal venían bajando 3 adultos; dos que fácilmente Tsuna pudo reconocer, pero el tercero hizo que el castaño pegara un gran chillido al punto de que todo el equipo técnico quedara totalmente incrédulo ante tal chillido de niña proveniente de un hombre. –El… aquel tipo es el que me ayuda en mis peores momentos, pero… ¿Cómo? –Nerviosamente el chico apuntaba a aquel adulto que como tan idiota nunca supo reconocer, aquel que es llamado el mejor Hitman del mundo y su tutor actual.

La sonrisa radiante que Reborn adulto le regalo al Sawada hizo que este se pusiera más nervioso y tembloso, haciendo que desviara su mirada hacia otro sector asustado y al lugar en donde lo hizo, se arrepintió por completo; su mirada afilada estaba sobre todos, su arma estaba en modo ataque, odiaba que tanta gente estuviese reunida y con la excusa por la que Dino y él bebe, como él acostumbrara a decir le hicieron venir ahí, era solo porque le prometieron grandes peleas.

-¡¿Hibari-san también?!- Grito el jefe de la Décima generación, pero al notar otro escalofrío por su espalda miro detrás del pelinegro y Tsuna sentía que ya nada podía ser peor, otra de sus pesadillas se hallaba detrás de Kyouya.

-Oya, Oya con que gente externa a Vongola también esta aquí, eh?- Su sorna sonrisa demostró lo escalofriante que podía hacer el peliazul, su mirada se poso en casi todos los ahí presentes pero en cuanto se cruzó con la del Guardián de la nube, una gran tensión se comenzó a sentir en el lugar poniéndose ambos chicos en modo de ataque sin no antes ser interrumpido por alguien.

-Mooo~ -Se quejo Lussuria interrumpiendo todo con su principal monosílabo- Por favor, guardianes de Vongola en este momento las peleas están prohibidas, ya comenzaremos el Show principal- Decía agitando sus manos juntas para un lado y el otro, en cuanto ambos chicos escucharon al extravagante chico, solo sonrieron y mágicamente caminaron a sus respectivos puestos, haciendo que Lussuria tosiera para que todos le emprestaran atención. - ¡Bienvenidos Vongolas e invitados, y como es debido damos la inauguración al Reality "Sobreviviendo a Vongola"! –Finalizo el raro Varia para que de la nada miles de fuegos artificiales se comenzasen a escuchar fuera de la mansión y así dar inicio con todas las cámaras a punto de poner "play".

-En nuestro capítulo numero uno, presentaremos a todos los miembros de nuestro gran Reality, muchas gracias de antemano mi querido público, soy Lussuria su presentador- Hablo primeramente Lussuria frente a las cámaras para luego comenzar a leer unas cartillas en manos y comenzar a presentar a todo los chicos ahí reunidos. –En primer lugar tenemos a Sawada Tsunayoshi, más conocido como Dame-tsuna quien ha de convertirse en el próximo Decimo Jefe Vongola de la Mafia- Leía cada una de las palabras escritas por el libretista, haciendo que una cámara enfocase a Tsuna estando este rascándose la nuca y bastante nervioso. –Luego tenemos ah Gokudera Hayato, el autoproclamado mano derecha de Sawada- Presentó al peligris que levantando una ceja constantemente por lo dicho por el presentador se aguantó las ganas de comenzar una batalla, luego siguió presentando a los demás integrantes hasta que llego al último; aquel que Tsuna no dejo de prestar atención. –Y por último tenemos ah…- Lussuria se detuvo mientras leía aquella cartilla para volver a hablar- Al señor Hitman-san y así les presentamos a todos los chicos que nuestro Reality, para el capítulo de mañana le tenemos nuevas buenas, llegaran a la mansión aquellas chicas que con gran valentía y fuerza deberán vivir con nuestros protagonistas por un tiempo definitivo, nos vemos, Byebye- Finalizo la presentación del primer capítulo el Guardián de Varia antes las cámaras para luego girar hacía el director de todo el evento y hacerle señas con su mano.

-Bien hecho Luss-chan, el rating estuvo muy elevado el día de hoy- Animoso le devolvió el saludo aquel Director que nadie antes había visto, pero lo que no sabían los demás, era que aquel director era una falsa máscara, ya que el verdadero Director de todo aquel jaleo se mantenía en las sombras por planes propios sin que los demás supiesen de él.

En cuanto las cámaras dejaron de grabar, aquel Director se acercó a los presentes protagonistas dándoles las primeras exigencias e indicaciones para la estadía- Muy bien mis adorados chicos, cada uno tendrá su cuarto propio que lo verán en cuanto nuestras preciosas maids los lleven a conocer la segunda planta de esta enorme mansión, y por nada del mundo podrán subir a las tercera planta hasta nueva orden, esa planta es especialmente para mis preciadas chicas que los acompañaran durante un tiempo caballeros, así que si me disculpan debo retirarme, Buenas noches- Finalizo el sonriente Director para irse del lado de los chicos y en cuanto esto paso, varias chicas vestidas de maids llegaron hasta su lados mientras daban la indicación de que los siguiesen hasta donde debían ir.

En aquel camino nuestro tan querido castaño no se había percatado antes de la presencia de su reflejo propio, estamos hablando claramente del Primer Jefe Vongola: Vongola Primo, aquel rubio que al notar la mirada de Tsuna hacía él, dirigió sus pasos hacia él mientras esbozaba una encantadora sonrisa.

-¡Tsuna-kun tanto tiempo!- Saludo Giotto mientras lo abrazaba siendo correspondido de inmediato por el chico quien lo miraba también con una sonrisa.

-Giotto-san, nunca se me paso por la mente que usted también estaría aquí- comento claramente Tsuna, sin dejar de mirarlo mientras seguían caminando hasta los cuartos que serian suyos durante aquel jaleo.

-Ya vez, cuando Reborn te obliga algo, no ahí manera de no negarse- Sonrío nervioso el chico dueños de unos ojos color miel, haciendo entrar en razón al castaño al lado suyo.

-Oh, eso me recuerda ah… ¿Dónde se metió Reborn? Dijo que estaría aquí- Comento totalmente inocente el chico, quien hizo que a varios de los ahí presentes se le cayera una gotita por la sien, hasta hizo que el aludido sonriera de lado mientras caminaba detrás de este.

-Tsu-Tsuna-kun, no me digas que no te has fi…- El rubio iba a terminar la frase pero fue interrumpido por la voz de unas de las maids.

-Bienvenidos, en esta planta verán que cada uno de los integrantes tiene su nombre en una puerta, y en cada una se darán cuenta que es la que les corresponde, por favor ingresen a ellas y cualquier cosa que necesiten, apretando un botón rojo que ahí dentro de las recamaras- Sonrió tiernamente la Maid mientras daba su mensaje para que todas las Maids hiciesen una reverencia y comenzasen a retirarse.

-Bueno Tsuna-kun, será mejor que vallas a descansar y luego seguimos hablando, Buenas noches- Se despidió Vongola Primo mientras caminaba hasta su cuarto correspondientes y despidiéndose de su familia se adentro, recibiendo solo una sonrisa y un "buenas noches" del Sawada.

-Juudaime, ya encontré su habitación por favor venga conmigo- Esbozando una gran sonrisa Hayato le hablo al chico, quien asintiendo siguió al ojiverde yendo a su cuarto el cual abrió lentamente y abriendo grandemente sus ojos entro lento.

-¡Increíble!- Comentaron los labios del castaño, mientras que veía fascinado su cuarto por todo el lujo y cosas que tenía, por lo que solo giro hacia Gokudera y le sonrió claramente- Gokudera-kun muchas gracias, pero será mejor que vallas a descansar- Finalizo Tsunayoshi para recibir una animoso asentimiento del Guardián de la Tormenta, para notar como se retiraba en compañía de Yamamoto para cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta de cuarto y pegar una fuerte aspirada de oxigeno. –Bien, será mejor que tome una ducha antes de comer algo- Y en cuanto comento eso, llevo su mano hasta su barriga y comenzaba a refregarla, sintiendo como de nuevo el altavoz se comenzaba a escuchar en toda la mansión.

-_Buenas noches, les quería comunicar a nuestros protagonistas que la cena se servirá en media hora en el comedor principal de la primera planta, nuevamente gracias por su comprensión- _Soltó aquella voz proveniente de unas de las Maids para hacer que cada uno de los chicos tuviesen 30 minutos libres para hacer lo que se de la gana antes de bajar a cenar con la compañía de todos.

En aquellos momentos, nuestras preciosas "antagonistas" estaban en sus hogares preparando sus respectivas para irse al día próximo a la Mansión Chaos, en donde vivirían miles de cosas y emociones que no sé esperan. Todo seria producto del destino; Destino que siempre te aguarda miles de sorpresas que uno nunca imagina y las cuales, cambian completamente tu vida. Si un camino se corta a tu vista, siempre habrá una forma de no quedarte estancada ahí, siempre hallaras la forma de crear otro en el cual acarreas todo de ti misma, llevando tu pasado y tu futuro con él, por algo de dice que si no te arriesgas jamás cruzaras el rio y claramente ahora, no seria la excepción…~

* * *

_Ok,_ ahora les dare a comunicar a las sigte. chicas que deberán cambiar su pareja, por motivos mayores(?) okno, solo porque ya esta ocupada aquella uwu

**Tsunako-3018 - Alice-imaginaryxD - Vicky-chan owo **

****Y los personajes -pareja- ocupados son los sigtes.:

**Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Hibari, Xanxus, Squalo, Fran, Belphegor, Giotto, G, Alaude, Byakuran, Enma, Dino, Reborn, Fong, Ken ~**

Y ya, ahí deje toa' la info(?) owó Nada más decir que, gracias por su comprensión y espero que lean esta cosa ~

See you c':


End file.
